Alone In Ba Sing Se
by AL25
Summary: Sokka and Aang are alone at home. A lot could happen. Yaoi


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender or Nickelodeon.

Alone in Ba Sing Se

It was a regular day at Ba Sing Se when Katara and Toph were leaving to the spa for a girls day. They left in the morning when Sokka and Aang were still asleep. Careful note to wake them they left a note.  
"Hurry up writing that note for them I don t have all day and you should be happy I'm actually going", Toph Whispered to Katara.  
"I'm Almost done", Katara replied, "I'm done let's go and don t worry it's going to be fun."  
"Fine but they better not touch my feet", Toph said as they left for the spa.  
About half an hour later Aang woke up.  
Aang woke up and walked out of his room to check if anyone else was awake and he noticed that someone left a note on the table in the living room.  
Aang began reading the note, "Went to the spa, be back in a couple of hours, Katara and Toph."  
Sokka woke up and went to get something to eat when he notice Aang near the table.  
"Hey Aang were is everybody?" Sokka asked Aang.  
"They went to the spa" Aang replied "Really I wouldn't expect and to actually go to something like that", Sokka looked around the room, "So what are we going to eat?"  
"Is that all you ever think about?"  
"Most of the time especially when I'm hungry"  
"Alright then, well we still have some fruit and some seal jerky left"  
"Cool, you get the fruit and I ll get the seal jerky", Sokka began eating the jerky while Aang ate some fruit.  
"Well that was good, I think we should probably clean up" Aang started looking how he was seeing if he was dirty.  
"I think we should probably take a bath" Sokka began walking to the bathroom and stared at the bath.  
"There is only enough hot water for one bath, so either only one us takes a bath or we take a bath together", Sokka looked at Aang.  
"I think we could take a bath together since were both guys", Aang replied to Sokka.  
"Ok",Sokka and Aang began taking off their clothes when they reached their underwear and stopped, stared at each other, turned around, took them off and got in the water.  
"The water is so worm" said Aang.  
"It feels really good" commented Sokka.  
After a while of bathing...  
Sokka began talking, "Hey Aang I think it's time you had the talk"  
Aang just stared at Sokka, "Umm Sokka I have already gotten the talk a very long time ago"  
"You have when, you're only 12"  
"Yes but I m also the Avatar so the monks gave me the talk a while after they told me I was the avatar"  
"Oooh ok that makes a lot of sense""So you already know about part of your body growing more?" Sokka looked at Aang "Yea but I still have a couple of questions, Is it ok if I ask?" Aang asked Sokka "Yea sure" Sokka replied hoping it would get awkward "ok so I wanted to know if the size of my dick was normal" Aang asked Sokka "Um well every size is different and it's always going to be normal, some might be smaller some might be bigger" Sokka told Aang "ok then good to know" Aang replied "umm Aang I have to say I m kind of curious, would you let me see you dick" Sokka asked "In one condition, I ll show you mine if you show me yours" Aang looked at Sokka who nodded Aang slowly began to bring his dick over the water so Sokka could see. Sokka began staring and Aang 9 in dick.  
"Wow Aang that is pretty big for a 12 year old I m impressed" Sokka smiled "ok now it's your turn" Aang said and smiled Sokka began bring up his dick to show and Aang looked amazed. Aang was drooling over his 12 inch dick.  
"Sokka that s huge" Aang said to Sokka Sokka began to look at Aang and soon they started getting closer and closer to each other and soon their faces were right in front of each other and soon began going into a deep kiss. They both began moaning and Aang started opening his mouth wider inviting Sokka. Sokka began moving his tongue in exploring Aang s mouth and soon Aang did the same to him. After a while they let go to get some air and Aang began moving his hand to Sokka s dick stroking it slowly. Aang soon began to put his mouth of Sokka s dick and began sucking on it. Aang tried to put the whole thing in his mouth but could and only got 10 inches in his mouth. Ughhh Aang your so good Sokka moaned to Aang, Aang, Aang im gonna cum Soka cummed all over Aang mouth. Aang tried to swallow it all but some leaked out and Aang swallowed the rest.  
Aang turn a round Aang did as Sokka told him Sokka began sucking on his finger and slowly put one inside Aang as he moaned. Sokka moved it in and out and slid another one finger in. Aang began moaning even more and Sokka slid another finger in. After a while of stretching Sokka took out his finger and got him and Aang out of the water and laid Aang on the floor on his knees.  
Aang tell me when it s too much for you Aand just nodded Sokka slowly began putting his dick inside of Aang entrance. Sokka slowly moved his dick inside more and more and began moving it in and out faster and faster.  
Uhhhhh faster faster! Aang pleaded.  
Sokka stared going in faster and faster. Aang and Sokka kept moaning and moaning.  
Aang I think im gona cum Aang took out Sokka s dick and out in his mouth. Sokka began to cum in Aang s mouth as Aang swallowed it all. They both just fell down and Aang s head laid on Sokka s chest.  
I think we need another bath Sokka said and laughing with Aang.


End file.
